


Kazoku (Family) || DISCONTINUED

by ryannii



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Parental Hatake Kakashi, Swearing, Team as Family, and took the kids, kakashi says "fuck you" to konoha, slow update!!!, they dont mind tho, they're one happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryannii/pseuds/ryannii
Summary: Team 7 is done with Konoha and decides to leave it. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 244





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way To Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669576) by [ThatOneShortHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneShortHuman/pseuds/ThatOneShortHuman). 



> my first fic hooo nshdnfhd  
> this was inspired by another work so please check it out!
> 
> there's no upload schedule but I'll try to post as frequently as i can.  
> leave comments or kudos of you do like this tho, I'd love to know your thoughts! ;D

Kakashi was walking around Tazuna’s house for the third time.

The sun was already down long ago, but he couldn’t take his mind off what had just happened. For a while, it was all fun… until the demon brothers came. And then Zabuza.  _ And then the genins he was supposed to teach - his team - had almost died.  _ It was probably his fault, he didn’t train them too well. All he wanted was so that his team can quickly become chuunin because of the selfish reason that he couldn’t look at his team without reminding himself of the mistakes he did in the past with Rin, Obito, and Minato-sensei.

He sighed as his hand found itself in his hair. He was getting tired of this. Of everything. At first, he had failed all his past teams, because being Team 7 means having the  _ fuckton _ amount of expectations and the spotlight is on the one team. ‘Legacy of Team Seven’ - they called it. Until he was given a team with the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki, the last ‘loyal’ Uchiha, and a civilian girl with great chakra control. He couldn’t back away from it because apparently at that point it was all stupid political stuff.

(And also the fact that if he’d denied Danzo would train Naruto himself  _ to be made into a tool _ . He couldn’t do that. Not after the fact that he broke his promise to Minato and Kushina to take care of the boy.)

He kicked a rock with his foot, staring into the night sky. He wanted to leave. All his life he’d been following orders, not denying a single of them. And each of them he had always done successfully. There was always blood on his hands, he can never take it off. There were many nights he spent waking up in the middle of the night drenched with sweat and got up only to wash his hands until there were red marks from all the scrubbing. He was glad that his sensei had put him in ANBU, it had been a coping mechanism for him. Probably not a good one, but it worked. And being top in ANBU means you know a lot of things. Bad ones at that. It was only after years and years that he truly realized:  _ Konoha wasn’t great _ .  _ The government sucks _ .

It had seen better days. The Sandaime was starting to get old and soft, he was falling for the council’s every wish. And Danzo - that horrible man - had him around his finger. Hiruzen was once a great Hokage, but even he could tell that he’d  _ probably _ do better. Not like he wanted to be Hokage, but it’s just the truth. Maybe.

He’d been there when some of his friends had wanted to rant. Most of the time it’s about Konoha and how shitty it’s become. He’s still angry at the fact the Sandaime had placed Naruto in the shittiest place possible.  _ He could’ve stayed at his place! He was only a toddler! _ Nobody just leaves a toddler in an apartment alone.

He wanted to run away so many times, but he had always feared that Naruto would be in the hands of someone worse. He’ll protect Naruto even if it means staying in the village.

He’d always thought about how it would feel outside of a village. It was why missions outside Konoha were his favorites, especially long ones. He knew that his ANBU comrades were there to protect Naruto when he’s gone.

And then with the Uchiha Massacre. He knew Itachi didn’t do it for no reason. It was easy for him to read people, and he knew his friend was doing it for something. Something dangerous. The massacre had seemed staged. But he couldn’t find any proof, having to see him go and leave the last Uchiha alone in Konoha.

Conclusion; Konoha isn’t safe for kids, or really anyone. He still loves Konoha deep down, but the more he thinks the more he wishes it was better. He’d known that even as a toddler. His father had sometimes told him about it, but he never understood until he was older.

He cursed, and then he felt Naruto coming to him running.

“Kakashi-sensei!” the boy shouted.

Kakashi turned around, eyebrow raised. Naruto took a few breaths for a bit before he looked up. Naruto looked worried. Even with his mask, he could still smell the worry radiating off the boy.

“Maa, what’s wrong Naruto?”

“Um- Uh- How do you- How do you comfort someone when they’re sad?” the boy was taking shaky breaths. Kakashi became curious.

“Well, usually you can listen to them or give them advice if they want to. The best thing to do is to be a good listener and be there for them. Why do you ask?”

“We were sleeping but then Sasuke woke me and Sakura-chan up, he was kicking around and- and-” Naruto choked on his breath, Kakashi widened his one visible eye but then he quickly went closer to Naruto and comforted him.

“It’s okay, Naruto. Do you want me to come over to your room to help comfort Sasuke?” he spoke to the calmest voice he could muster.

The blonde nodded rapidly, before taking his sensei’s hand and quickly dragged him to the house. Kakashi had to make sure he didn’t trip along the way from how fast he was trying to go.

When they finally reached the bedroom they were staying in Sakura was stuck in a sitting position, not knowing what to do to help Sasuke who was still in a nightmare. He guessed it was about the night of the massacre. Naruto went over and tried his best to calm the Uchiha, and didn’t stop even if he failed.

Kakashi had to suck in a breath before going over and sitting next to Sasuke. He sat the boy up gripping his shoulders not too hard before he spoke.

“Sasuke! Sasuke, can you hear us? Wake up, kid!” Kakashi tried his best to calm down, the other two kids were also trying to wake Sasuke up as well.

Eventually, the kicking stopped and Sasuke’s eyes shot open. Sakura and Kakashi sighed in relief, the girl and Naruto teary-eyed or in Sakura’s case already crying. Sasuke panted, and Kakashi let go of him to let the boy sit on his own. Naruto spoke up,

“Teme! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you fine? No of course you’re not, you were screaming- Anyways, do you want me to-”

“Naruto! Stop bugging Sasuke-kun! He’s still calming down idiot!” Sakura said and shakily hit the blonde.

Kakashi shushed the two of them, making the noises silent apart from Sasuke’s deep breathing. Kakashi rubbed circles on the boy’s back, calming him down slowly until Sasuke seemed to have calmed down.

“Are you okay, Sasuke?” he asked. The boy slowly nodded, but he knew it was a lie.

“Do you want to talk?” Naruto quietly asked, worried.

The silence was suffocating for a few moments. Sasuke was thinking about what to answer to the blonde’s question. Obviously, he should say no - showing weakness is never something he would do.  _ He needed not to show weakness because that means he will fail to kill that man _ . But he couldn’t think straight. That nightmare was the worst he had. He bit his lip and shook his head.

“Maa, that’s alright, Sasuke. If you want to talk we’ll be here.” Kakashi said, giving an eye smile. The others smiled as well, Naruto giving his signature grin. Sasuke didn’t know how to react, he only widened his eyes in disbelief.  _ It’s not going to last _ , something in him had said. But he isn’t sure if that’s true. He gave a wobbly smile, looking down.

“Now, do the three of you rather go back to sleep? Or…?” Kakashi started but got cut off by Naruto.

“Sensei, teme just calmed down! What if he gets another nightmare? Besides, I’m not tired.” he pouted.

“I’m not tired either, sensei,” Sakura admitted. There were a lot of things on her mind, and she was worried.

Sasuke shook his head. It made sense, considering he woke up from what he guessed a horrible nightmare. Kakashi thought for a bit before his eye turned into an upside-down U.

“Well then, why don’t we go outside and take a walk? I’m sure Tsunami won’t mind.”

Naruto brightened up, and the three of them fixed their clothing for a bit before going out. Sakura had brushed her hair which took a while but otherwise, they were now going around the forest.

“Ne ne, why don’t we go to a place I went to earlier?” Naruto suggested. “It was- when I first met Haku,” he said the last line quietly, the others knowing why. Kakashi nodded and signaled for Naruto to lead the way.

It was a small clearing in the middle of the forest. There were flowers and grass around it, shining under the moonlight. Naruto went over and sat down in the middle of the field, letting them know they can come over which they did. Sakura sat right next to Naruto while Sasuke on the left. Kakashi was just in front of them under a tree. The three genins were chatting together a conversation he couldn’t quite catch on.

“So… Sasuke, why’d you wake up all of a sudden?” Naruto suddenly asked. Sasuke stiffened. “Wait- no! You don’t have to tell me! I’m sorry!” he panicked and flailed his arms around, apologizing.

Sasuke calmed down and poked the blonde. “Dobe. It’s fine. It’s just… it’s about the massacre.” he twitched at the word, quickly looking away.

Naruto softened, putting a hand on the Uchiha’s shoulder. Nobody said anything for a few moments.

“Well, are you lonely then?” Naruto asked.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke had answered, taken aback by the question.

“Y’know, when it seems like nobody seems familiar or… the ones you know are gone or doesn’t exist I guess?”

Sasuke nodded slowly. He had been feeling lonely since that night. It felt lonely, not having anyone related to him close anymore. He’d missed his aunt’s crafts, his mother’s food, his uncle’s stories and so much more.

“Well then, you don’t have to worry about that -ttebayo! You have us now! We’ll make sure you’re not lonely. At least I will.” Naruto gave his usual grin and a thumbs up. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

“And what do you know about _ lonely _ ?” he spat out.

Kakashi only stood there, looking at what will turn out of this. Naruto didn’t seem angry at all.

“Well- you know- I never really had anyone I felt close to since the beginning,” he admitted, making the other genins look to him.

“Don’t you have Sandaime Hokage-sama that visits you?” Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

“He used to. But not always. And… I know I call him Jiji but he doesn’t seem close anymore.”

“What about the others?”

“Still! Nobody really visits me on normal, y’know? Sometimes I’d come home and I wish I can have a family waiting for me…” Naruto shakily said. “In Konoha, most if not all the people just hurt or is just mean to me. Sometimes I’d come home to find my apartment messy like ruins.”

It went quiet again.

“I don’t think having a family is that great….” Sakura said quietly, making the others look at her.

“What do you mean, Sakura-chan? Don’t you have a mom, dad, and brother? Isn’t that nice?” Naruto said, one eyebrow raised.

“Um- well-” she stuttered for a bit before speaking again. “Sometimes… sometimes I feel like I’m just not needed? I must’ve been a burden - because they really only notice my brother and - all they want for me is not my  _ happiness _ , it’s just that they want me to settle down before eighteen and then give them a grandchild and take over the business,” she spoke a bit fast, fists clenching.

Sasuke’s eyes were mad with fury. “You’re an ungrateful brat. Don’t you wish you had someone to go home to? Someone to relate to? Because you know that you’re related to them by blood, and you wait for them every night? To take care of you? Do you not like the fact you have a  _ family _ ?!” he was basically shouting at this point, standing up. Naruto tried to stop him from starting a fight but Sakura got up as well, fingers digging into her skin as she clenches her fists.

“They hurt me! They ignore me! All they say is  _ Yukio this! Yukio that _ ! I’m tired! And when they actually talk to me it’s all about their stupid  _ expectations of me and that I should be grateful for everything they do when all I’ve known them for is to hurt me! _ ” tears were already streaming face as she curled her arms around herself in a form of defense. Naruto looked between the two of them with wide eyes in both understanding and sympathy. Sasuke was wide-eyed, looking at her. “It’s why I look so skinny. It’s why sometimes I have bruises on me. They hurt me for things like if I didn’t dress properly or eat too much. When I wanted to become a kunoichi I had to stay at Ino’s place and I hid it as a request for a sleepover…” she was shaking at this point.

Kakashi was about to go over and comfort them, but Naruto stood up and opened his arm as a hug invitation. She took it and he could feel his ribs about to break but he didn’t care, they hugged for a long time. Sasuke rethought what he said and lowered his shoulders. He came closer to the two.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I should’ve thought that you didn’t want a family. I… I know you want a better one.”

Sakura let go as she wiped her tears. “It’s alright, Sasuke-kun. It was my fault I didn’t say it correctly.” her eyes were still red. Naruto smiled at the two, glad that it ended on good terms. Kakashi smiled under his mask, eyes soft. He walked up, making sure not to startle the kids, and patted their shoulders.

“That was a good talk you guys had.” his gaze was soft, making the genin relax.

They sat back down in silence for a few moments, before Naruto spoke up:

“I don’t think I want to be in Konoha anymore.”

The others were both wide-eyed, knowing that Naruto was serious. “Why? I thought you wanted to be the Hokage!” Sakura said.

“Well yeah! But… as I said, the people were never nice to me. Sometimes I just want things as simple as a kunai but they threaten me so I go away. I don’t like it.” Naruto said.

The others understood him. Konoha wasn’t great. Yes, it was the place where they were born and raised, but it never felt like home. Things were wrong, problems were everywhere and they always felt like something was out of the ordinary.

“I.. do too. The compound.” Sasuke shakily said. Sakura squeezed his hand.

“I think… almost all of us do,” Sakura said. “What about you, sensei?”

“Maa…” Kakashi thought for a moment. He never thought he’d be asked this.

“Well… I guess I’d have to agree.” he finally answered.

“Why, sensei?” Naruto asked confused. Kakashi ruffled his hair, before speaking up eyes filled with grief.

“My father went on a mission and it turned south. He chose his teammates over the mission, and he was blamed for failing it up to the point he decided that life wasn’t good. I was still in the academy when he killed himself.” he spoke quietly, looking blank.

His students were wide, he could sense fear - anger - understanding in them and some others. It pains them to know that their  _ Konoha _ could be so  _ evil _ . They always thought that it was the best place on earth, where there was nothing but sunshine and rainbows. They know better now, though.

“Konoha... I still love it. I really do. But I’ve seen things - they don’t care even if a kid your age, or hell,  _ younger _ , died. They just sweep it away and pretend like an innocent young life hadn't died too early. There are shadows with malicious intent everywhere underneath the light of Konoha.” he stopped, taking a breath.

The three were sitting closer now, Naruto was right next to Kakashi, Sasuke on the left, and Sakura next to Sasuke.

“What if… we leave Konoha?” Sasuke blurted out. “Like still be a shinobi maybe, but not in Konoha.”

“For once I agree with you, teme,” Naruto said, earning a huff from the other boy but there was no anger in it.

“Sensei, if we were to leave the village, would you go with us and train us?” Sakura looked at Kakashi, the other as well. There was hope in their eyes, and Kakashi would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to suggest that as well.

“Maa, of course, I will. I don’t really want to stay in Konoha anymore.” relief washed over the team before Kakashi spoke again more seriously. “But if you leave the village it means you three will be traveling all together as a team with me to different countries and places. You’d still be a shinobi but you won’t work under any government. You’d be considered missing-nin if not dead. You won’t be able to go back home nor see the people you leave behind anymore. And Naruto, you won’t be able to become Hokage. If you let me train you I’ll teach you everything I know, and make you into strong and capable shinobi with all my might.” he finished, the three genin looked at each other, a serious look on their face before turning back to him.

“Of course, sensei. We’ll let you teach us! You’re like a family now!” Naruto flashed his grin, Sakura was chuckling and Sasuke even smiled.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and pulled the three into a group hug.  _ Sensei, Kushina-san, I’ll make sure to protect Naruto even outside Konoha now. Itachi, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, I’ll protect Sasuke too. I’ll make these three into great shinobi, I promise. _


	2. Planning & Going

Team 7 was currently in their bedroom still at Tazuna's house at midnight.

(The kids said that they aren’t tired and Kakashi just nodded)

They were planning about how to successfully get away from Konoha, making sure no one's blamed, and things such as disguises and their made-up backstory.

"So our current plan from what I wrote here is that we'd leave without telling Tazuna's family, so when Konoha shinobi come over and ask them where we went they don't know. And we also leave sooner so that they won't have an easy chance to find us. If Tazuna's family says they don't know where we are, then they can't be lying because there's no evidence they are." Sakura finished, putting down a pen and looking at the others.

"Right. And our backstory is that we were children Kakashi-sensei found and decided to take under his wing and were all going across the countries together. Also, our names from various reasons that are private." Naruto added. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

Kakashi was proud of his team's- no, family's, teamwork and the fact they can sync each other so easily. He nodded as well.

"But then what about the Sharingan and Kakashi-sensei's hair? Since the Hatake were known for their silvery hair." Sasuke asked.

"I'll make up a story for that when it comes," Kakashi said making the OK-sign. The kids grinned at his action.

"Now that it's all settled, it's time for disguises. First of all our looks - Sakura is convincing enough to be a civilian as well as Sasuke, but we'd have to cover Naruto's whisker marks. Maybe with paint?" Kakashi suggested.

"Or what if we just say that it could be birthmarks or scars? Because if it's paint water won't be his friend." Sasuke said, to which they all agreed.

"That works. And now for our names, I don't think any of you would want to change your name, right?" They all shook their heads. Their name was important to them, it was who they are.

"Then we'll change our surnames. A name that we'll all use, as a family." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Ne! What about Hajime? As in the beginning of a family, right?" Naruto grinned. Sakura grinned as well, Sasuke giving a smirk.

"Hajime Naruto, Hajime Sakura, Hajime Sasuke, and Hajime Kakashi." They said the words at the same time, testing the words on their tongue and then smiling widely.

"Well, now that's done," Sakura said, finishing the notes she wrote in a scroll before putting it down. "We'd need new clothes. I can't stand Naruto's bright orange."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"She's right, dobe. Your outfit blinds me." Sasuke argued, and the two started bickering while Sakura watches with a sigh.

Kakashi chuckled, before getting up. "I'll get us new outfits. It might not be very shinobi-like but I'm sure you kids can make it work." and then he was gone in a shunshin.

"I hope sensei teaches use that jutsu, ttebayo," Naruto said.

"Of course he will. Now, let's continue talking about our plan." Sakura said after.

“How will sensei get us clothes at this time though?” Sasuke tilted his head. The others only shrugged, neither of them knew either.

It was around twenty minutes after that Kakashi came back with another shunshin, in his hands were four bags of clothes. They guessed that each bag had their clothing in it. Kakashi put one each in front of them, one for Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and then himself.

“I’ve found some good enough outfit that I think will work,” he gave an eye-smile. “You can still keep your old clothes, just put them in this storage scroll.” he took one of the storage scrolls he had showing it. The genin nodded, and Sakura went to go to the bathroom quietly so as not to wake the family up and to change into their new garments.

When she came back, she was in her new outfit. It was a vest-like outfit that separated at her hips with a sleeveless top as well as a pinkish-red collar, underneath which she wore a mesh shirt. The top was a beautiful green, similar to her eye’s and it separated in the middle, the top part being white. There was a sun-like symbol with a spiral on the left side of the top part in the same pinkish-red of her collar. Her shorts were also pinkish-red, the edges being darker as well as her belt. On her right forearm, there was a kunai pouch although she guessed it could also store some shuriken. Her wrists were covered in a pinkish-red garment, and she was wearing dusty pink boots. She also supported a purse and had put her hair in a ponytail with a bow. She smiled to showcase how she looked and the others gave positive responses. Naruto grinned and cheered, Sasuke smiled and Kakashi gave her his usual eye-smile. She nodded for Sasuke to go next, which he did. Sakura sat next to Naruto who complimented her.

Sasuke took a while before he finished and came back as well. He wore a blueish-gray top, similar to Sakura’s only he had sleeves and a longer collar. It was also separated, the top part being white with the same symbol in dark blue on the left side but not reaching his sleeves. His wrist and hands were covered in bandages. It separated just below his darker blueish-gray belt, behind him were a pouch for anything he needed. He wore black pants that reached slightly below his knees and on his left leg were the kunai pouch. He wore simple dark blue sandals that resembled a bit to the shinobi sandals. Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled while Kakashi nodded as well. He sat over next to Sakura while Naruto got up to change, bouncing along the way which made Sakura scold him to not be too loud.

Naruto came back shortly in his new outfit. He was wearing a burnt-orange top with darker orange stripes. Under the jacket, he wore a mesh shirt. Just like the others, the jacket was separated in color at the middle and the top part was white with the symbol in red on his right side. His sleeves were still burnt-orange and had darker stripes. He wore a vibrant blue bandana with a stripe of a lighter blue in the middle. He wore dark blue fingerless gloves as well. His belt was like a ribbon, tied at his right side and behind him, there were also two pouches for things he needed. He wore dark blue hands and on his right knee was his kunai pouch. He wore red sandals similar to Sasuke’s. He grinned widely, before going back to sit next to Sakura, who in turn also smiled at how he looked. Sasuke only let out a sound but it seemed to be of approval. The trio turned to look at Kakashi, who nodded and got up to change.

When Kakashi came back, his hair was down and slightly covered his Sharingan eye that was hidden by a black eyepatch. He still wore his mask and sleeveless shirt combo, only this time on top of his shirt was a jacket similar to Sasuke’s but it doesn’t have a zipper. On his right side was the same symbol in dark blue. His jacket was a shade of green, and his belt was a darker color of that. He wore black gloves. He has pouches on the back as well. He wore dark pants and on his left knee were his kunai pouch. He wore black sandals, similar to the other boys. The others grinned.

“You look like a pirate -ttebayo!” Naruto said.

Kakashi chuckled at him, coming over to ruffle his hair before he sat down.

“Thank you, Naruto. Now let me give you some information; your pouches have storage seals in them, some have scrolls if you have checked. There’s also some extra kunai and shuriken just incase. We’ll be using this,” he took a cape from his bag. “To cover ourselves further. Try to keep a low profile and don’t catch too much attention when we’re out there, am I clear?”

The trio nodded in understanding. Kakashi smiled, getting up, and made sure he and the genin had all their supplies. They all put their old and extra clothes in a scroll and had given it to Sakura to put in her pouch. Storage scrolls are a gift, they decided.

“We’ll get food later from hunting - I’ll teach you how to later. For now, are you sure your supplies are all present and good?” Kakashi said. The trio nodded.

“Alright. I want you to be as quiet as you can, we’ll run as far as we could away from here and Konoha,” he announced with a serious look, he opened the window of the room for them to get out of. When asked why he said it might awaken the family.

They carefully went out of the room via the window slowly one by one. The last to go was Kakashi, and when they were all outside Kakashi nodded, telling the trio to follow him. They ran forward, Kakashi having to slow down a bit because the genin wasn’t as fast as the single jonin. They ran for very long, already far away from Tazuna’s house and reaching the end of the Land of Waves. They stopped in their tracks because the others didn’t have any more stamina. Kakashi sighed and took a camping kit from his scroll. He instructed the genin to set it up, and they did. Sasuke was tasked to get some wood while Sakura and Naruto were to set up the sleeping bags. Sasuke came back a few minutes later, a few small logs of wood in his arms. Kakashi thanked him before he decided to use a Katon jutsu to light it up. Naruto almost got hit by it before Sasuke had to drag him out. Sakura had scolded the blonde, and Kakashi only watched near them almost laughing.

After the bickering stopped, he told the trio to wait while he'd go catch a fish from the nearby river. The kids understood their orders, and so they talked in front the campfire in a circle. It was Naruto who spoke first.

"Now that we're here, what do you think we should do? What would Kakashi-sensei teach? I bet it's something cool, dattebayo!"

"Maybe he would teach us some useful jutsus and tricks." Sakura said.

Sasuke only shrugged. They stayed in the comfortable silence for a while before Kakashi came back with a few fishes in his hand. The trio scooted away a little as Kakashi prepared the meal. Once it's done, the team ate in silence. After the food was finished Sakura yawned, soon followed by Naruto. Sasuke tries to hold it in but it was clear he was getting tired too. Kakashi took notice of it and so he spoke.

"You kids can go and sleep in the sleeping bags. I'll patrol for now, though I doubt there's shinobi nearby."

Naruto rubbed his slowly closing eyes. "Aren't you tired, sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Maa, there were times I've been awake far long than you've been. Now off you three go." he made a shooing motion with his hand, and the trio got up and slowly started to get into their sleeping bags. Naruto was on the right, Sakura was in the middle, and Sasuke was on the left. Kakashi had to hold back his mouth from moving to prevent himself pointing out how cute they are.

Kakashi sighed and looked up to the starry sky as his kids fell asleep. He got up and went away not too far from their camp. He sat down under a tree, still having clear view of his family to know that they're safe. His gaze softened at them, feeling happy for the first time in a very long time. He pulled his Icha-Icha Paradise book and began to read it as the night goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!! yay :D  
> if u wanna see their outfits check my tumble ryannii :^)
> 
> otherwise see you all next time!


	3. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super sorry for the late chapter! >_< and also the fact that this chapter is shorter- ajskdhfajndf  
> i almost forgot about this oops-??! BUT !! i will promise to try and write chapters every-so-often. :)  
> for now, enjoy!

Sasuke often thinks.

He thinks that if someone were to ask Sasuke what his dreams were years ago, he'd answer that he wanted to become the best shinobi to be like  _ that _ man. If they asked months ago what was his goal he'd probably answer that his goal was to kill  _ that  _ man to avenge his family and clan. It's still his goal, but he doesn't know if he can do it now.

He tries to erase that thought or at least hide it. He doesn't want his new family to know.

(He's pretty sure they do.)

He wonders what they would do when it’s time for him to finish his goal. Would they interfere? Would they stay out of it and let him finish it? He doesn’t know the answer yet.

(And he’s too afraid to ask. Because being afraid is not something a strong shinobi do.)

Sometimes he thinks of how his life would’ve been if he hadn’t decided to leave Konoha with his team. The thought doesn’t please him at all. He probably would’ve been alone for the rest of his life. He felt good, being outside of the walls that is Konoha. He was tired of the stares of the people, looking at him as the last ‘loyal’ Uchiha. He’d laugh at the thought of being loyal to Konoha now.

Being outside of Konoha made him calmer. He guessed it’s because he’s outside of the compound and nowhere near it.

(He hopes the ghosts that are stuck in the compound can go on to the Pure Lands. And maybe, not hate him for leaving them.)

He thinks of his family and clan. He wonders if they accept his decision to leave the Uchiha and Konoha. It took some thinking for him to decide whether or not to leave the clan once and for all. He’d been raised as an Uchiha and lived as one, it was a hard decision. But he chooses to leave. He knows that his parents would understand. He knows that they would make him choose his happiness over his fears. He won’t care about  _ that _ man yet, at least not until he’s strong enough so he can think of fighting him. So he leaves.

And thankfully, he’s grateful to make the right decision. It felt like a weight was taken off his back. He’s glad that he chooses to stay with Team 7.

He’s now Sasuke  _ Hajime _ , and no one will change that.

* * *

Sakura didn’t know what took hold of her when she finalized her decision of leaving the past and her “home”.

Despite her brother mainly being the spotlight of her family, she doesn’t hate him. They weren’t close despite being siblings, but neither of them really minded. Sometimes he’d help her and comfort her. But not for the most part - he was always entered in competitions, being brought to their father’s business trips, and such which makes him less and less at home. She wishes she could’ve maybe brought him here too.

(When her brother isn’t home she comforted herself by being near plants or trees. It calmed her down.)

She started to become worried after she had made her decision. What would happen to her brother? Will he get treated the same as her? Will he be sad? What would he do? The thoughts wouldn’t leave her for long. She couldn’t stop it. She knows the others are starting to get worried too from how they look when looking at her.

She had stopped having lovey-dovey feelings for Sasuke after the fight with Zabuza and Haku. She had realized that her past goal, to be with Sasuke, was useless. The fight had opened her eyes that sometimes love isn’t the top priority. Truth be told, the only reason she “liked” Sasuke was due to her rivalry with Ino. The whole thing started because she doesn’t know that Ino maybe has feelings for Sasuke - and in her eyes, Sakura was getting in the way.

(She’s starting to miss her.)

She wonders what her best friend would think. She left Konoha now, would they still be friends? She doesn’t even know if Ino still likes her. She wished they weren’t competing against each other just for something not that necessary like  _ love _ . They would’ve been good friends.

(She thinks she’s failed Ino now.)

She shakes off the thought and kept her head up. Now, she will have a new goal. She was very interested in medical ninjutsu. She’d read about it during the times when she was still in the academy. To be able to heal people in need… was something she had thought of since then and she couldn’t take it out of her mind.  _ Senju Tsunade was the greatest medic-nin in all five nations. _ So she had made her decision. She’ll become a medic-nin if it’s to keep her family out of a coffin too early.

She’s no longer Sakura  _ Haruno _ .

She is now Sakura  _ Hajime _ . She promises, she will be the greatest medic-nin after Tsunade. To help people - and her family.

* * *

Naruto had always felt lonely.

Sure, the Sandaime, Iruka-sensei, and sometimes Teuchi-san and his daughter would talk to him when he passes by them. Iruka-sensei had felt like some sort of father to him. The Sandaime was like a grandpa. But over the years, the feeling of loneliness still resides. Sandaime-sama came to visit less and less, and now that he’s genin he doesn’t get to see Iruka-sensei every day like in the academy.

(Sometimes the loneliness was too strong for him to handle.)

In the academy, he only had a few friends. They weren’t much, so he had cherished them. That doesn’t stop the loneliness going in him, though.

He wonders if he had anyone related to him at all. Everyone around him had said only mean things about him.  _ Demon fox _ was the most common one. He knows why now, he doesn’t want to think about it.

(Is he really a monster?)

He’s come to the conclusion that maybe he doesn’t have a family. But what happened to his parents? Did something happen? Why did they have to leave him alone? Does he have aunts, uncles, cousins, or siblings at all? He doesn’t know how to answer it. But he still wishes so strongly that his parents were still here. Maybe his life would’ve been better. Maybe he could be happy.

(Maybe there’s no happiness for a monster like him.)

He’d grown tired of Konoha. He always shouted that he’ll be Hokage so he can be seen, but after  _ the fight,  _ he had rethought his goal. His dreams were crushed within a few days. The world isn’t as easy as he had thought. He doesn’t know if he would be able to do it only in Konoha. His dream was to save  _ everyone _ \- including the ones outside of Konoha itself. He doesn’t want to only save the people of his village.

(He realized that it isn’t easy to choose.)

Maybe instead of Hokage, he could be something better. Something beyond Hokage itself. Someone who will help out and save everyone - no matter who they are. Villains or heroes. He’ll save everyone and  _ anyone _ .

He’d keep his head up, so he can achieve his dream. And thus, was the beginning of a new page in his life story.

Naruto  _ Hajime.. _ . That name felt right on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, do leave ideas/things you would like to see the family do. i'd love to know your thoughts and/or suggestions. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fam did a bit of training!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOHAHAH- very sorry for the late chapter! i got unmotivated and really busy for a while. also, merry VERY late Christmas and late new years! maybe this year won't be so bad. right? RIGHT???

Over the past few days, they were only traveling through villages and exploring the outside world. Kakashi had said to the kids that it’s so they can relax for a while before real training. Naruto had been stubborn but after finding a ramen stand he stopping his whining about wanting to train. Sakura and Sasuke had chuckled at his actions, and Kakashi feared for his wallet.

(Which was technically his fault. He forgot that while Naruto’s not an Uzumaki in name anymore he still has the blood and personality of one.)

Kakashi had thought for a while about something - to which the genin did ask about. But he shrugged it off, and so they continued whatever they were doing during that time.

One of Naruto’s favorite moments was knowing that there were  _ many _ ramen restaurants even outside Konoha. He’d practically ate from every single one - of course after he’d eaten the “good food”. Which was mainly vegetables and he wasn’t a fan of eating them, but Kakashi had promised to give him ramen and it would make him stronger so he complied.

Sakura had liked when they went into flower shops or anything related to nature. When asked why it reminded her of her (former?)best friend. The others only smiled at her. Kakashi had bought her a flowery notebook, to which she was very happy about. It was colorful and of course, many drawings of flowers decorating it. She had kept it in her bag, deciding that she’ll use it to store notes or to write things in general.

Sasuke, apparently, really liked riceballs. Kakashi noticed the boy staring at the riceballs in restaurants when he thinks he’s not looking, and so he had bought him and the family some as their lunch sometimes. Naruto seemed to be annoyed at not being able to eat ramen, however, the blonde prefers his family’s happiness over it.

Upon realizing, Kakashi had spent a  _ little _ too much of his money on the three.

(He can’t help it! They’re just so  _ adorable _ !)

So then it was decided that day that they would do some errands or chores for anyone needing it - just like a D-Rank, which made the kids (especially Naruto) whine but they did it anyway. First, the kids cleaned an elderly woman’s house while Kakashi helped some other people chop up wood. Naruto had wanted to help him of course, but he insisted. The three took some time to clean the lady’s house, but when they did they got their pay and like Kakashi had told them they looked around for more people in need. They met back again when it was near dusk. Kakashi had rented a room in an inn for them to stay at so they don’t have to sleep outside.

Once they were inside, the three kids had gone straight for the futon. Kakashi laughed at them.

“Shut up, sensei! My whole body feels so sore, dattebayo!” Naruto whined, Sasuke making a move to shut up the boy - making the blonde whine even more.

“Well then, let’s do some stretches. And also some chakra meditating exercises, ne?” Kakashi suggested. Naruto instantly jumped to sit up, grinning at any mention of training, Sakura shook her head but sat up too. Sasuke took a while before sitting up.

They did just that, stretching for a few minutes. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he didn’t feel very sore anymore. Kakashi then told them to meditate and instructed them how to.

Sakura had successfully done it first try. Like Kakashi guessed, she was the first one to get it correct because of her chakra control. She had imagined chakra like a tree with leaves. As the tree grows with more leaves she imagines that as her chakra increasing.

Sasuke seemed to only have a little bit of trouble, finally succeeding in the end. Being an Uchiha by blood his chakra was somewhat hard to tame. He imagined chakra as a fire. The more he feeds the fire, the bigger it gets like the more he tries the bigger the amount of chakra he has.

Naruto was the one who struggled the most, after ten minutes he still couldn’t focus. He always gave up, but before that Kakashi had put a hand on his shoulder, a soft look on his face. Naruto smiled back, knowing his sensei did that for encouragement. Naruto tried again, finally managing it. Kakashi praised him, making the boy flash a grin.

An hour or so passes, and he told the three to go to sleep seeing that it’s late. Thankfully, they all brought another pair of clothes for their pajama and one by one went to change. After that, the three moved the futons - Sakura was in the middle, Naruto on her right, and Sasuke on her left. Kakashi said goodnight to them, saying that he’ll be awake for a while because he isn’t as tired. The three went to sleep quickly, cuddling together. Kakashi had to bless whatever God is watching them for the pure act. He sighed, pulling the blankets up to cover the three before getting up and going outside to take a walk.

During the walk, he’d thought about his comrades’ reactions to him leaving. What would happen? What would change after his leaving? How would the village be? He wishes he can drag them all out of the village, or to start something to stop the way the village was becoming. But he knew he can’t hope so much like that. He stopped in his tracks for a while, then by whatever miracle he passed he found a still-open flower shop and bought some. He then went to the nearest river he could find, standing on the edge of it for a bit - the flowers in his hand. His grip started to tighten on them. He sucked in a breath before speaking up.

“Kushina-nee, Minato-sensei, I’m sorry - but Naruto won’t be living in Konoha anymore. I don’t think it can give the protection and care he really needs. I’m gonna take my team - Team seven, just like us before - out of Konoha forever. I’m… not sure if you’re disappointed, and if you are, I hope you’re not  _ too _ disappointed in me. Obito, Rin, sorry that I couldn’t save our team last time. I promise that I’ll protect my team - my  _ family _ \- now. And sorry that I can’t visit your graves anymore, but this is the least I can do. I hope you all forgive me.”

He looked at the flowers in his hand, loosening his grip, and then looked at the water in front of him. He slowly crouched and put the flowers in the water - letting it go with the flow of the waves. He watched as the flowers flow away from his view. He looked up to the moon, basking in its light for a moment. He sighed, a small smile crept to his face.

Finally, he turned away and back to the inn. He’s started a new page in his life after all - he can’t just  _ not _ do something better in it.

* * *

Sakura was the first to wake up, the sun already shining through the windows of the room they were in. Naruto was still snoring and Sasuke was still asleep. She yawned, stretching for a moment. She looked around, not finding Kakashi anywhere. She thought that maybe he was somewhere else, so she decided to wake the others up. He turned to Sasuke, nudging him and calling him to wake him up. Fortunately, he woke up easily. She greeted him a good morning and he let out a sound that she guessed was a greeting - she smiled at him. Then, she turned to Naruto, doing the same. But the blonde didn’t even move. She sighed.

“Naruto, wake up,” Sakura said, a bit more loudly this time as she shook Naruto. The boy groaned, finally opening his eyes.

“Mmm… Sakura-chan? Is it morning yet?” he said, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he got up.

“Yeah. I’m gonna take a bath, you both go too. I’m not sure where Kakashi-sensei went, he’ll be back later, probably.” she said, getting up and tidying up her futon. Sasuke also did the same, pinching Naruto’s cheek for a moment to tease him so he was fully awake. The blonde complained about it but only grumbled. He also tidies up his futon. The three took their clothes, then went to the baths - Naruto and Sasuke being the boys going to the same bath while Sakura went to the girl’s bath.

When they were done, they met again in their room. Sakura was brushing her hair a bit, looking at it in the mirror, and thought. She played with a strand of her long hair.  _ ‘Would it be better if I had shorter hair…?’ _ she thought in her mind, before snapping from it when she heard Naruto and Sasuke fighting again. She sighed, scolding them both.

A few minutes later, Kakashi was back. When asked where he went, he just said he went to take a walk. He told the kids to bring their stuff so they can eat outside in a restaurant. They walked out together, eating breakfast at a ramen restaurant. Naruto had beamed about it, inhaling ramen when they were eating. Sakura had to remind him to eat slowly and not speak while eating. Sasuke only watched - and then Naruto and he was in a ramen eating contest. Kakashi had chuckled at their antics, while Sakura had facepalmed at their action.

They went a bit further from the village to train - to Naruto’s pleasure. Kakashi sat them down, looking at them for a moment before speaking up.

“Alright, so I think we all know that now we’re going to disguise ourselves as a traveling family - with our clothes. And I think I might’ve made a mistake at the color choices since some shinobi might still know who we are. I’m going to teach you the transformation jutsu, so we can disguise ourselves with another appearance even more.” He raised a finger - presumably making a seal, and then the man in front of them didn’t look like Kakashi-sensei at all. His hair was brown, with maroon eyes.

“Woah, sensei! You changed into someone else -ttebayo!” Naruto pointed at him, shouting. Sakura had to tell him to simmer down.

Kakashi laughed, then let go of the henge. “I’m sure that you already know about this in the academy. So, come up with something for yourself to change your appearance into. If we look similar, then it’d be better.”

Sakura was the one to go first, she did the seals just like she remembered.  _ Dog, boar, ram _ . When the henge was set, she looked very different apart from her clothes. She had caramel-brown hair. It was short and slightly curly, ending at her shoulders. Her eyes were still green - but it looked prettier. A bit bigger, and it had a beautiful elegant look to it.

“Sakura-chan! You’re  _ really _ pretty, dattebayo!” Naruto praised her. Sasuke let out a noise of approval and Kakashi nodded at how she looks. She smiled, cheeks reddening a little.

“Thank you, Naruto,” she answered.

The next to go was Sasuke, he raised his hands and did the seals as well. When the henge was set, he didn’t look very different from his actual look. His hair was like a golden-bronze color, still the same shape in the back - raised up. His bangs were longer, swept to the side almost covering his left eye. His eyes were still black.

“Hmm… still the same ugly bastard I know,” Naruto commented, to which he got a threat from Sasuke. The two were in a glaring match before Sakura had to stop them. She praised Sasuke’s look, and Kakashi did as well. It was Naruto’s turn last.

It took a while for him to manage it, but when he did he was the most different out of the others. His hair was still spiky if a little messier. It was a brown color, but redder. His eyes were blue - it looked like he was full of innocence in them. His whiskers were gone.

“So, what do you think -ttebayo?” he asked, grinning. Sakura chuckled in approval, Sasuke letting out a sound that seemed to be approved as well. Kakashi eye-smiled. Naruto grinned even brighter.

“Alright, since that’s how you’re all going to look later, you can dispel it.” the kids did as was told. “We’ll get to the other training now. Do any of you know water walking?” Kakashi asked. Naruto raised a hand.

“Um, it’s walking on water, right??” he said. Kakashi nodded, asking again. “But what does it mean?”

Sakura raised a hand, Kakashi allowed her to speak.

“It’s a technique for training to get better chakra control, sensei. To do this, the user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface,” she said.

Kaka

shi nodded. “That’s right. We’ll try water walking today. Now follow me to the river I found.”

The kids nodded, following up. Naruto made comments about the surroundings as they walked to fill the silence. When they arrived, Kakashi stood on the water to show them a demonstration.

“Woah, that’s so cool, sensei!” Naruto beamed, excited to learn the technique.

Kakashi chuckled. “Thank you, Naruto. Now, channel chakra into your feet and get over here. Remember; you need to keep changing it because water doesn’t stay still.”

Naruto went without hesitation but fell straight into the water. Sasuke let out a chuckle, which made the blonde shout at him. Sakura facepalmed.

Naruto stuck his tongue out. “Well if you think you’re so mighty, then get over here teme!”

“Hn,” Sasuke said. He stepped into the water, putting chakra into his feet. He managed to stand, but when he was about to walk to Naruto he fell too. Naruto let out a laugh, to which the black-haired boy growl at him.

Then it was Sakura’s turn. She took her time, putting her feet on the surface of the water to feel how the flow is - and then she slowly put her other feet on, and walked slowly to Kakashi sensei - making sure to keep changing the chakra she emitted. When she was finally at Kakashi’s side, she beamed - a grin on her face.

“Wow! Sakura-chan, how did you do it so easily?” Naruto said. He and Sasuke were on land again, watching her. Sasuke seemed to be a bit jealous and had a small pout on his face.

“You just keep changing the amount of chakra on your feet,” she answered. She looked at Kakashi, her sensei ruffled her hair.

“Good job, Sakura. Seems like you really have excellent chakra control.” he praised, Sakura beamed even more.

Sakura instructed the boys how to be able to do it, and slowly they were all standing on water. Naruto was beaming, thanking Sakura for the guide.

Kakashi chuckled. “All right, I’ll help you dry boys dry out.” the team walked on land, and then Kakashi used a small non-offensive Futon jutsu to dry them out.

Realizing that it was near noon already, the four of them went to go eat lunch - grilled fish was the dish that time. Naruto grumbled about it not being ramen but shut up when he and Sasuke decided to go into another eating competition. Sakura sighed for the many times that day. Kakashi watched, amused.

Well, day two or something out of Konoha didn’t go so bad. It shouldn’t be that hard for the future, right? Right??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, if you like today's chapters feel free to leave a kudos/comment! suggestions very welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

None of this was supposed to  _ fucking _ happen, for God’s sake!

They were just going to do something simple.  _ Escort a scroll to one of the other higher-ups of the land they were in.  _ It was that simple. But they messed up.

It had happened earlier that day. It was morning - and the sun’s shining light had already shone on the team. They were awake an hour or so before the sun had risen because Kakashi had told them they got a mission. Of course, Naruto was practically beaming and was excited about it. The other two seem to be delighted as well. They were walking with their henges to disguise themselves, of course.

Naruto had bragged about how cool it’d be and Sakura was just listening to him, happy to see him so excited. Sasuke didn’t seem like it but he was listening too.

And then they finally arrived at the place they were supposed to be. The kind lady there had explained about the scroll - how important it was to be delivered in one piece. Apparently, it was also something urgent and should be delivered as fast as possible.

“No fear, -ttebayo! We’ll make sure to get it delivered safely!” Naruto had grinned. Sakura nodded as well with a smile on her lips.

Sakura hesitated for a moment then after that. She sensed something… off. With the lady and the whole thing, perhaps. But the lady was so kind.  _ Surely this kind of a woman wouldn’t have any secrets. _ She shook her thoughts away and followed the others to send the scroll as well.

Kakashi had let Sasuke keep the scroll in his pouch, and it didn’t take very long until they were halfway to the mission, just a little more and they’d be done. Simple as that.

Of course, sometimes life becomes a bitch.

Naruto was just fighting with Sasuke again like how they’d normally be. And then Kakashi stopped in his tracks.

“Kakashi-sensei, come on -ttebayo! We’re almost going to finish the mission.” Naruto said at the stunned man.

Sakura seemed to notice something off too. “Uhm, guys-”

And then it happened. A couple of masked people shunshinned over to where they were. Naruto almost recognized that masked - but they were  _ different and very off.  _ They looked slightly similar to those shinobi who watched him when he was younger. Black coats and white masks that are commonly in the shape of some sort of animal. But they weren’t the  _ same. _ Their henge broke, revealing who they really were. He was about to speak up but then-

Then one of them  _ attacked.  _ Kakashi had managed to dodge the attack. His eyes widen for a moment, realizing who the two masked shinobi were. He quickly shouted to the three kids.

“The three of you, hide and protect yourself!”

“SENSEI!” Sakura shouted, her eyes become watery. Sasuke had scowled but tried to drag them out somewhere else safe like Kakashi had told them to. But even Naruto could see that he was  _ shaking. _

They were blocked off by the other one. Sasuke had to hold off using his Sharingan for a while because he  _ did not _ want to get noticed - even if his henge already broke at this point. He, Sakura, and Naruto had tried to attack them with various jutsu. Naruto had spawned shadow clones in hopes that they will distract the masked shinobi. Sakura sensed so much chakra - roughly the same amount as Kakashi’s in the masked individual. They used all the jutsu and weapons they could use. But it only took a while before Sakura had become tired from the amount of chakra she used - she was panting heavily, still trying to give her all.

Kakashi was still fighting the other masked shinobi, his Sharingan already revealed. They seem to already be going at it for a while - if the injuries that appeared on Kakashi said anything.

Naruto was still trying to fight as well - making more shadow clones turn into objects or just to help. And then something happened.

Kakashi was too late to dodge an attack, causing a kunai to stab him. He let out a choked sound at the injury but quickly got up again and continued despite being in pain. Sakura and Sasuke were trying to keep up, but the attacker’s speed was too much and too fast for them to handle. Numerous injuries and cuts covered their whole bodies. He could see the panic starting to appear on both of them.

_ Kakashi had red coming from his stab wound. Sakura’s cuts were still bleeding, but she still kept up. Sasuke’s Sharingan has activated again, but he was getting more and more tired. _

And then the memories flashed again. Sakura looking like she just saw something so  _ wrong  _ and  _ bad _ and Sasuke with the number of needles he’s being impaled by and  _ Kakashi-sensei can’t get out and he’s just standing there and he can’t move and his whole body is in so much pain and it burns- and all he sees is RED, RED, RED- _

**“I will give you more power. Give me control over you.”**

It only took seconds before he felt like he was being surrounded by red burning chakra. His fangs were becoming sharper, the marks on his face more and more visible. His eyes were red. Like the chakra surrounding him.

A loud scream came out of his mouth.

And then a growl.

* * *

Sakura was getting tired.

She's starting to feel so sore, her cuts and bruises were stinging and the noises were ringing in her ears.

And the amount of chakra she was feeling was overwhelming. She could feel her own chakra going low, desperately trying to keep up with the jutsu's she used.

She was starting to hear things. It kept saying  _ HELPHELPHELP _ and  _ FREEMEFREEMEFREEME _ but she doesn't know what it means at all. She doesn't know where it's coming from.

She thinks she's hallucinating too. From her visions, the trees was starting to grow fast. The trees' vines were coming up from the ground, and she doesn't know if she's sane right now.

But it's not the point. She had to help the others.  _ Now. _

She got up once again, a little wobbly, but sucked in a breath. She felt the way the oxygen came from the trees around her enter her lungs and then ber body, and it calmed her down.

And then she felt it. That weird chakra she sensed way back when she was a young girl.

She never knew what it is, but she thinks it's looking for her. Waiting for her to come home back to it. It smelled like  _ trees _ and  _ leaves _ and the  _ flowers _ and wood, and so much more she can't put a finger on. When she was young she did not know what it was, and had let it in. It let her to fall into a very bad fever for a while, and when she recovered she had no memory of it whatsover.

This… it was exactly the same. She could feel it going in her body once again and for a moment she felt like she was in a forest.

And then she sensed something and her eyes widened. Another thing, that was the same one she had experienced.

From a  _ not good _ experience.

She whipped her head in mere seconds to where she felt it, and saw Naruto.

_ Naruto, with his red eyes and being covered in red chakra. _

And then she heard his scream, before he went on all fours and he looked  _ like what he looked like last time. _

Sakura felt something  _ grow _ from her hands before she shouted.

_ "NARUTO!" _

* * *

Sasuke gripped his still-bleeding arm. His eyes were closed.

His eyes had stared at what Naruto had become. The red chakra covering him. His Sharingan made it a horrible sight. Knowing what kind of moves Naruto would do next to attack.

He had turned again to Kakashi, realizing the man was starting to get tired too.

Sakura… what are those she's sprouting? He- he doesn't know. It's… like  _ wood. _ He was able to see how much chakra it drained, and how desperately she wanted to continue on.

He- he needs to get up. He needs to  _ win. _

For himself and for his  _ family. _

He shakily held his kunai in his bloodied hand, trying so hard to not let the bad thoughts into him.

His eyes opened slowly, the familiar red springing to action.

Only this time, there were three tomoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah I'm sorry if the fight scene is shitty, im not the best at them.
> 
> also yes, i ABSOLUTELY love mokuton Sakura. she deserves nice things, gdi!!


	6. Important

hey so- I'm saying it: I'm discontinuing this story.

i never had a clear image of what to do for this to begin with, and I'm slowly losing my motivation in this story. I've also moved to a new hyper fixation, so I'm not as interested in Naruto as i was when i first wrote this.

my other Naruto work will still receive slow update, because i still have ideas for it.

if you want to pick up this story and continue it i give you full permission to do so.

thanks for the initial interest!


End file.
